Rosie's Lullaby
by THiSCHiCA
Summary: One shot. When Rosalie is jealous of Bella about Nessie. Emmett takes it upon himself to cheer her up. let's just say Bella isn't the only one with a lullaby. songfic: Rosie's Lullaby by Norah Jones.


** I don't own twilight or song. Song is Rosie's Lullaby by Norah Jones.**

Emmett's POV

Ever since Renesmee was born Rose has been going out to the forest and dry sobbing. Don't get me wrong Rosalie loves Nessie but she is bitter about not being to have a child. Rosalie has always been bitter about it, but since Bella and Edward had Nessie she has been even more bitter, angry, and just heartbroken. She hides it well from the family. I'm the only one who knows about her dry sobbing everyday in the woods by herself. Of course Rosalie didn't tell me she has too much pride, I had to find out when I was looking for her in the woods after I thought of a really funny prank to pull on Edward. When I saw her it broke my heart to see my Rosalie so torn up about it.

She was barely whispering "it's not fair Emmett. It's not fair. I want my own little baby to hold, love and nature. I want to be a mom Emmett."

I cradled her in my arms and said "I know Rose. I know." I wished I could have said something more sentimental. I wish I could just take all the pain away from my beautiful angel. I knew Rosalie could be a wonderful mother but she had that taken away from her. It wasn't fair.

After a while of holding Rose and letting her heave in my arms I texted Esme.

**Esme can you plz get everyone out the house. Rose and I just need some alone time for a while.**

She replied seconds later.

_**Of course dear, we will be out of the house in 15min.**_

I put my cell phone back in my pocket and stood up with Rosalie still in my arms. I started walking back to the house at a human pace. We were pretty deep in the woods about 18miles in.

By the time we reached the mansion it was empty I took Rosalie in our room and we just laid there staring into each other's eyes. Her eyes had sadness and jealousy in them.

I know most of the time our family thinks that Rosalie and I are always having sex like wild baboons. I'm not saying we don't. it's just that we also just like to sit and appreciate each other every once in a blue moon like Alice and Jasper.

I started softly Rosie's lullaby. Yeah that's right I wrote her a lullaby sometime during 1969. Edwards not the only one who can write a lullaby even though mine has words in it, and to all you wondering Edward totally stole that from me.

_She walked by the ocean,  
And waited for a star,  
To carry her away.  
_I stroked her hair and kept singing._  
__Feelin' so small,  
At the bottom of the world,  
Lookin' up to God._

_She tries to take deep breaths,  
To smell the salty sea,  
As it moves over her feet._

The water pulls so strong,  
And no-one is around,  
And the moon is looking down.

Rosalie starts humming the tune with me as I sing.

_Sayin',  
Rosie - come with me,  
Close your eyes - and dream.  
_Now Rosalie is singing it with me whole heartedly._  
The big ships are rollin',  
And lightin' up the night,  
And she calls out, but they just pass her by._

The waves are crashin',  
But not making a sound,  
Just mouthing along.

Sayin',  
Rosie - come with me,  
Close your eyes and dream,  
Close your eyes and dream,  
Close your eyes and dream.

We kept our eyes locked the whole entire song and she looks a little happier.

"I love you Rosalie Lillian Hale McCarty Cullen" I say.

"And I love you Emmett Dale McCarty Cullen" she says back.

I pull her closer and press my lips into her soft silk like lips. "Can we do roleplay? We have the house to ourselves you know." I asked a little excitedly.

Rose slightly raised her left eyebrow and said with a smirk "meet on Edward's piano dressed with your nerd outfit in 2minutes."

We both jumped out the bed at vampire speed. Yes!!! I love the nerd and teacher role play. She looks so hot in that outfit. I quickly changed and ran downstairs to Edward's piano. Just as Rosalie walked down wearing the sexiest teacher outfit I have ever seen.

"Oh my if it isn't my little teacher's pet." Rosalie said in a voice that got Emmett junior awake.

This is gonna be AWESOME!!.

The End.

Hope you like it :D

This Chica.


End file.
